


Anticipation & Appétit

by saphique



Category: Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Curses, Fate & Destiny, Femslash, Lesbian Witch, Older Woman/Younger Woman, older lesbian
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Aurore deviendra son amoureuse, son amante, son épouse.Le destin est impossible à contourner, à quoi bon lutter.





	Anticipation & Appétit

Dès la seconde où le regard jaunâtre de Maleficent se posa sur la minuscule silhouette d'Aurore, elle a reconnu le rêve récurrent qui a hanté chacune de ses nuits depuis sa propre naissance. Au-travers les jeunes yeux d'Aurore, découvrant l'univers pour la première fois, Maleficent y a vivement aperçu son futur.

Aurore deviendra son amoureuse, son amante, son épouse.

Le destin est impossible à contourner, à quoi bon lutter.

À son trône, à ses côtés, vivra cette femme merveilleusement généreuse. Sa resplendissante beauté perdurera éternellement au même titre que le règne de Maleficent demeurera inégalé.

De sa chevelure blonde comme le blé, de ses lèvres aussi rouges qu'un bouton de rose, de son sourire authentique, de sa bonté presque surnaturelle, Maleficent va tomber amoureuse.

Scénario difficile à imaginer, stoïque et froid, devant le corps d'un bébé naissant. Mais que sont dix-huit années d'attente devant la promesse d'un bonheur éternel ? Certes, il y aura doutes, découragements, frustrations, désirs et impatience.

Pendant ces dix-sept premières années, Maleficent a refusé de croiser Aurore, n'osant aucunement reconnaître en elle son futur imminent, ni l'éminence de son éclat. Car à ses dix-huit années de vie seulement et uniquement, Aurore tombera volontairement dans l'embrassade de Maleficent. Entre-temps, rien n'empêcha les mains squelettiques de Maleficent de se faufiler entre ses cuisses pour assouvir ses voeux d’abstinence en attendant sa protégée. 

Ces années de séparation avant leur union n'ont fait qu'agrandir l'anticipation de Maleficent et l'appétit d'Aurore.

Aurore, de son côté, constamment hantée par une mystérieuse silhouette qui la visitait en rêveries, consacra ses premières dix-sept années de vie à tenter de découvrir l'identité de cette personne. Faillant à cette recherche, Aurore se contenta de reconstruire, morceaux par morceaux, les composantes de ses rêves. Parfois, la sombre femme était d'une chaleur rassurante, et parfois elle était d'une puissante terrifiante. À chaque nuit, Aurore était impressionnée par l'élégance distinguée de cette sorcière et par l'énergie provenant de son être. Pourtant, rien, pas même l'inconnu ou l'incertitude, n'empêcha la curiosité d'oeuvrer et d'encourager ses doigts à caresser son sexe pour mettre en actions les émotions ressenties. 

Seule dans l'immense château, harcelée par des princes, victimes d'inconduites de la part des hommes, Aurore souffrait.

Tel un pôle d'attraction, un aimant impossible à ignorer, Aurore était attirée par une force sublime émanant du cœur sombre de la forêt maudite.

Et par la douce nuit de son dix-huitième anniversaire, cette force sublime se transforma en incontestable propulsion ayant une volonté propre.

Au cœur de la forêt épineuse, Maleficent patientait la célébration de leur union. Au centre profond, entouré d'arbres centenaires et d'une nature résistante, Aurore se pointa, guidée par le destin.

Avec ravissement, la silhouette mystérieuse se dévoila, avec ses cornes distinctes, avec ce regard perçant, avec ce sourire espiègle, avec cet ombre spécifique.

Aurore, plus que jamais auparavant, se senti finalement en sécurité, promise à un avenir richissime et passionné.

Vers la bouche de sa sorcière cornée, les lèvres d'Aurora se sont posées.

 

 


End file.
